gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg
Victor Stone also known as Cyborg is a main character in Teen Titas GO!. Appearence Cyborg is a teen titan. Personality Powers and Abilites Besides looking super rad, the robotic suit that Cyborg's encased in grants him an extensive laundry list of superpowers, skills, and transformations. Below is a list of Cyborg's main abilities; to view a complete list of his powers, visit ''this page''. Cybernetic Phisiological Abilites *'Superhuman Strength:' The metal limbs of his suit make Cyborg the physically strongest on the team; he has been seen lifting up a plane engine with only one arm. *'Superhuman Durability:' Armor surrounds Cyborg's body, making him much more impervious to damage. *'Transformation:' His body can transform into a wide assortment of objects and vehicles, some of which include: **a toilet ("Tower Power") **a truck ("40%, 40%, 20%") **a catapult ("The Academy") **a missile ("Colors of Raven") **a bowling ball ("Power Moves") **a shopping cart ("Black Friday") **a drink machine ("Hot Salad Water") *'Flight:' Cyborg uses a jetpack, jet boots, or other aviation accessories to easily overcome gravity. *'Electronic Eye:' The artificial receptor of Cyborg can scan objects for info, deploy lasers (as seen in "BBSFBDAY!"), take photos, and use X-ray among other things. *'Body Part Extension:' Cyborg can easily extend the length of his arms, legs, neck, and fingers. *'Wired Body': Cyborg can detach hs head from his body he used in various of episodes. *'Substance Emission:' Multiple chemicals and molecules can be released from Cyborg's body, including toxic gas, water, water vapor (from "Secret Garden"), and farts (from many episodes). Weapons and Equipments *'Cannons:' At will, Cyborg can transform his arms into cannons and shoot a wide variety of projectiles, from lasers to HEAT shells to meatballs. *'Missile Launchers:' Multiple missile magazines are stored in his shoulders and back, capable of firing many rockets (as seen in "Legendary Sandwich"). *'Tools:' Huge amounts of equipment and supplies are housed in Cyborg's body. To name only six out of dozens: **a chainsaw ("Breakfast Cheese") **a tissue box ("Body Adventure") **a revolver ("Flashback: PT 2") **a flyswatter ("Croissant") **scissors ("Hot Garbage") **a fork ("Mas y Menos") Skills *'Inventing:' Cyborg has created many inventions for the Titans, including: **the T-Car ("Road Trip") **the Titan Robot ("The Left Leg") **a time machine ("Staring at the Future") *'Fixing/Maintenance:' In addition, Cyborg is also proficient in repairing gadgets. *'Hacking/Coding:' Computer skills are also part of Cyborg's résumé... he hacked the HIVE in "Mouth Hole" and interrupted signals in "Operation Tin Man". *'Tech Knowledge:' The mind of Cyborg is unsurpassed on the team when it comes to technology. *'Martial Arts:' In "The Art of Ninjutsu", Cyborg was shown to be an excellent ninja (忍者). *'Extreme Laziness:' Along with Beast Boy, Cyborg has mastered the skills of loafing around, eating pizza and playing video games. Relationship Beast Boy Robin Raven Starfire Silkie Bumblebee Enemies Slade Gizmo Jinx Mammoth See-More Billy Numerous Trivia Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Inventors Category:Heroes Category:Titans Category:Teenagers Category:TTG Characters Category:TAWOG Characters